


Date night...?

by Bit_of_sparkle



Series: Twists and Turns [6]
Category: Broadchurch
Genre: Friendship/Love, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 03:00:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11980674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bit_of_sparkle/pseuds/Bit_of_sparkle
Summary: Alec and Ellie's spontaneous trip to the petrol station, results in them bumping into a familiar face, but will it be a friend or foe?





	Date night...?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey lovelies! So here is where the dark times begin for these two... Hope you enjoy!

Once the kids were gone, Alec looked at Ellie helplessly, it had been less than a week since their first date eating chips and neither of them had any clue on what to do.

"So do you fancy going out?" Alec asked. 

Ellie was sat on Alec's sofa, drinking a glass of the wine she had bought. 

"We could do, or maybe we could just stay here at yours." Ellie replied. "The kids aren't going to be back until later, and I am more of a take out and film girl." 

Alec smiled, the more time he spent with a relaxed Ellie, the more he fell for her. 

"Sounds perfect." Alec replied. "I suppose we should probably talk about earlier... You know in the office." 

"Well I'm not likely to forget it Alec." Ellie giggled. "I want to take this slowly, and do it right, for once in my life, I am myself and I want to keep this feeling of happiness."

Alec almost sighed with relief at Ellie's words, as he wanted exactly the same.

"We can take this as slowly as we want love." Alec said as he joined Ellie on the sofa. 

They quietly drank wine for the first hour and spoke about how much fun the kids were probably having. All of a sudden Alec jolted, knocking Ellie's wine. 

"For fuck sake..." She shouted even though, she was secretly laughing. 

"Sorry, I just remembered I have got to get some petrol, before we go to this meeting tomorrow." 

"Is that it?" She could no longer hide her laughter anymore. "Come on then you knob." 

The car drive to the petrol station was more fun than both of them expected. With Ellie continuously changing radio stations and Alec moaning at her singing, they seemed like the perfect match. 

"It's the next left." Ellie laughed as she finished singing her Whitney classic. 

She hasn't even noticed that she had put her hand on Alec's thigh for most of the journey. It was only when they reached the petrol station she had realised. She sat in the car as Alec filled the car, and she dropped a message to Tom making sure he and the others were okay. 

Suddenly she heard a knock on the window.

"You coming in?" Alec mumbled through the window. 

"With your sense of direction, I probably should, don't want you getting lost in a shell garage." Ellie joked.

Alec rolled his eyes and opened the car door, he looked at Ellie and realised how stunning she looked, even in just a pair of ripped skinnys. He took her hand and they walked to the petrol station. 

As they walked around, Ellie made a stop at the chocolate aisle. 

"You owe me chocolate." She declared. 

"Why," Alec asked racking his brain. 

"You knocked my wine over, so I need chocolate as a repayment." 

Alec sighed and picked up a Toblerone as Ellie shrieked and planted a kiss on Alec's lips. As she pulled away, they heard a very familiar voice. 

"Alec?" This familiar voice declared. 

They both turned around and the smiles turned to serious expressions. The woman in front of them was recognisable to both of them. 

"Tess..." Alec was speechless. 

"I don't understand... How? When?" Tess asked, and neither Alec or Ellie had to ask what it was about.

"Without sounding rude, it really does have nothing to do with you." Alec delcared as he payed for the petrol and chocolate. 

"As the mother of your daughter, I would say it does actually." She sounded angry now. "Does Daisy even know?"

"We told her tonight." Ellie chipped in sweetly. 

"And she's fine with it, thanks. It's a bit late to be playing caring mother, Tess." Alec matched Tess's anger levels now. "Now if you don't mind, me and my girlfriend, are leaving now. I'm not having you ruining what was a perfectly good evening." 

"It was lovely..." Ellie never finished her sentence until Alec pulled her out the station and to the car. They didn't speak for the first ten minutes in the car. 

"You okay?" Ellie asked. 

"I'm fine, just bloody fuming, she has no right." 

"I know." Ellie agreed. "Still, at least you can have a lovely evening with your girlfriend." Ellie made sure she put extra emphasis on the word girlfriend. 

"Oh shhhhh, let's just get home yeh." Alec declared as he smiled at Ellie.

**Author's Note:**

> As I said.... There maybe trouble ahead for these two! I would like to apologise for how late part 6 was, I was out of the county with no wifi! Thank you so much for your lovely feedback and kudos, means a lot! Part 7 will be up very shortly!


End file.
